The Seed Eater
The Seed Eater is the main antagonist of the Creepypastas; "Through the Trees", and "Seed Eater Experiences". It's some kind of disturbed bird/human creature that roams the forests stalking children and infants and abducting them to be part of "The Legend". It hunts human children and babies who it then devours. It will feed off of their youth so it can live forever. It wears a rag mask (hence its nickname Rag Face) that has one eye hole cut out for it to see. The other one seems to be stitched shut. Its skin is dark green/brown and it has long dark hair. The Seed Eater's mask has a second hole for either a mouth, a beak or a snout. Various depictions of it show it resting in woodland areas, even climbing trees or standing behind them. Strangely, the creature is said to make sudden noises or movements before disappearing when not specifically hunting its prey. The Seed Eater will sometime emit a foul odor. It is cunning and tricky and is a master at manipulating others. It is extremely intelligent and knows how to psychologically and physically damage prey to ensure that they are unable to fight back, allowing for a fast and easy meal. It is even a master at stealth and stalking and is only able to be seen when it is out in the open or if it allows itself to be seen. It is also shown to be defensive, as anyone who comes close to discovering how to hurt it or kill it is disposed of and any information the victim has gathered is destroyed before it can get out. It hates to have its picture taken, so most visual representations of it are usually some form of artwork, either from eyewitnesses, investigators, or it's followers. The creature is cunning and tricky and is a master at manipulating others. It is extremely intelligent and knows how to psychologically and physically damage its prey to ensure that it does not fight when attacked, allowing for a fast and easy meal. It is a master at stealth and stalking and is only able to be seen when it is out in the open or if it allows itself to be. It is also shown to be defensive, as anyone who comes close to discovering how to hurt it or kill it is disposed of before any information can get out. It is sometimes depicted as being in league with Eyeless Jack. A Canadian blogger named Cliff Howry had mentioned the Seed Eater and claimed to know quite a bit about the creature. According to Cliff, the creature goes on a hunt every few years, looking for its main food source, human children and infants. However, If anyone interferes with the hunt the Seed Eater will attack them too. It sometimes, although it is extremely rare, attacks adults. The only time someone survived an attack from the Seed Eater was a boy who beat the monster with a bat and ran but the boy never said another word because of the damage it did to his throat. The boy, whose first name is Brady, now lives in a basement and is being guarded 24/7. Category:Creepypasta Category:Cryptids Category:Gen 2 Category:Genderless Category:Males Category:Corporeal Category:Tangible Category:Immortal Category:Child Killers Category:Evil Category:Inhuman Category:Sentient Category:Sapient Category:Vulnerable Category:Beings Category:Penetrable Category:Vaguely Humanoid Category:Ambipedal